As It Began
by bttf4444
Summary: Four different variations of how Doc and Marty had met. I just edited on September 15 of 2008. The second story is now simply called Lone Pine Universe. I may or may not add a version that occurs in the Eastwood Timeline.
1. Twin Pines Universe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's note: ****This is the first of four versions of how Doc and Marty had met. This story takes place in the Twin Pines Timeline, which would apply to the first timeline of all my universes. This is, basically, the "true beginning" - in meta-time!  
**

_April 10, 1975  
3:15 PM PST_

It started out as an ordinary Thursday afternoon, when Dr. Emmett Brown decided to pick up a gallon of milk. As it was a nice day, he decided to walk to the grocery store. Suddenly, across the street, he saw that there were a bunch of tough-looking kids - and they were picking on a small boy. The sight had greatly angered Dr. Brown.

"Well, looky what we have here," the leader of the gang sneered. "It's the youngest McFly kid! He's such a shrimp!" The gang leader grabbed the small boy by his shirt, as he snarled, "Gimme your money, shrimp!"

"I... I... I, uh, don't have any mo... mo... money," stammered the poor little boy, as he looked terrified.

"I don't believe you, shrimp!" shouted the gang leader, as he and his thugs began to beat up the small boy.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" the small boy pleaded, as he had tears running down his cheeks.

"What's the matter, Crybaby McFly?" sneered the gang leader. "You're too weak to fight like a man?"

_Those darn bullies!_ Dr. Brown seethed, with increasing rage. _How can some kids be so cruel, as to beat up on someone smaller than them? I sure can't just allow this to happen. I must do something._

"What are you guys treating me like this?" the small boy sobbed. "Whatever did I do to you?"

_Aw, poor little boy!_ Dr. Brown thought, sadly - as he ran across the street. It was high time for him to take action, and stand up to the bullies.

"We're treating you like this... because we can," the gang leader replied, laughing. "I mean, it's fun."

_That's their idea of fun?_ Dr. Brown thought, incredulously. _Bullying people smaller than them is their idea of fun? This is absolutely disgusting!_

In a very stern voice, Dr. Brown called out, "Stop it, right now! Just stop it! You leave the poor boy alone!"

"Oh, look who just arrived!" sneered the gang leader. "It's Crazy Old Doc Brown!" To Dr. Brown, he snarled, "Beat it, you crazy lunatic! This don't concern you! I suggest that you turn around... and leave!"

"No," Dr. Brown protested, sternly, "I won't stand here, and let you harm this little boy. You leave him alone, right now - or else I... I might just use you for some of my latest experiments! How would you like that? Huh?"

With obvious fear, the gang of tormenters dropped the young boy - and then ran off.

_Sometimes_, thought Dr. Brown, _having the reputation of being Crazy Old Doc Brown can come with its advantages._

Just then, Dr. Brown saw the little boy collapse to the ground - as he began to cry. Dr. Brown kneeled down, as he reached out to the boy. Very tenderly, he touched the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Dr. Brown asked, gently. "Are you, uh, badly hurt?"

The small boy just threw his arms around Dr. Brown, as he sobbed. Dr. Brown placed his arms around the young boy - and began to rocked him, very gently. As the small boy wept, Doc's heart really broke. Nobody deserved that sort of abuse.

"Do you feel better, now?" Dr. Brown asked, softly - as the boy, finally, stopped crying.

"Yeah, much better," replied the young boy, softly. "Thank you so much. I was very scared. They also tend to pick on my older brother, Dave."

"Well, at any rate," Dr. Brown asked, as he squeezed the young boy, "what's your name?"

"Uh, Marty," replied the young boy. "My name's Marty McFly."

"Marty," murmured Dr. Brown, "that's such a nice name. My name is Dr. Brown." Taking a deep breath, he added, "If you'd like, though, you can call me 'Doc'. You seem like a very nice young boy."

"Nice to meet you, uh, Doc," Marty replied. For the very first time, Doc saw the young boy smile.

oooooooooo

That evening, Marty decided to tell his parents about Doc Brown.

"I'm not so sure, Marty," Lorraine replied, shaking his head. "I mean, it was nice of him to help you. Some people do say that he's very dangerous, though."

"But, Mom, he rescued me," protested Marty. "I don't think he would've helped, if he was so dangerous. Please, Mom? He seemed so nice!"

"Actually, he was my teacher - when I was in the third grade," explained George. "I remember him being very nice." With sudden nervousness, he added, "But, Lorraine, I guess you do have a point. You just want to be cautious, so that Marty can be safe."

Marty sighed, as he thought about his parents. He believed in thinking the best of everyone. He wasn't the kind of person to just believe in rumours. His teachers had often commended him, for being the nicest boy in class. Even many of the girls liked Marty. He really wished that his mother would stop being so judgemental.

"Look, honey," Lorraine replied, gently, "I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm not going to forbid you from hanging around him, if you really insist on it. I really do hope that you know what you're getting into, though."

"Don't worry, Mom," said Marty, shrugging. "I'll be fine. If not for him, the bullies would've just pummeled me to death."

"I suppose you do have a point, Marty," Lorraine replied, with a weary sigh.

oooooooooo

Doc sat in his garage, as he thought about young Marty. He was such a cute little boy, albeit quite small. Still, this was no reason for people to be picking on him. Of course, Doc himself knew the feeling all too well. When he was the same age as Marty, he wasn't all too well-liked. In fact, he only had two real friends - both of who were girls. At least, _they_ defended him - whenever he was picked on.

There was a sudden knock on the door, interrupting Doc from his thoughts. As Doc went to answer the door, he saw that it was Marty.

"Hey, Marty!" exclaimed Doc, reaching out to hug the boy. "Well, young fella, what brings you over here?"

"I, uh, wanted to spend some more time with you," answered Marty, as he returned the hug. "You seem like a very cool person, Doc. You're not like other grown-ups, who tend to treat me like I'm... like I'm a little kid. I can't even relate to my parents... the same way as I can relate to you."

"What are your parents like?" Doc asked, nervously. "How do they feel about, uh, you spending time with me? I mean, are they okay with it?"

"My mom is a little worried," Marty explained, shaking his head, "that you might, uh, be dangerous. I did remind her, though, that you saved me from the bullies. I know that she, uh, wants the best for me - but she can be too judgemental."

"I can't say that I'm too surprised," Doc replied, sadly. "I really do hope that, one day, your mom will come to accept me. I really would like to, uh, see you... more often. The only other close friend that I really have, though, is Sabrina."

"Who's Sabrina?" asked Marty, with curiosity. "Is she about the same age as me?"

"Sabrina and I became friends, uh, ten years ago," explained Doc. "Therefore, she's about ten years older. She's seventeen years old. I'm sure that you two will like each other, though. She's quite busy, tonight. Tomorrow, after school, she promised to come see me. She's a very wonderful girl."

"I'll be looking forward to meeting Sabrina," Marty gushed, smiling.

"So, Marty," Doc asked, smiling, "how would you like a popsicle?"

"Oh, sure, Doc," replied Marty, cheerfully. "Yes, please."

"Is there any particular flavour that you like?" asked Doc.

"Yeah, I'll have grape," replied Marty, smiling. "Please."

Doc headed over to the refrigerator - as he grab a grape popsicle, as well as an orange popsicle.

"Thank you, Doc," replied Marty. "I love popsicles. They're really one of my favourite snacks."

"They're one of my favourites, too," replied Doc. "Say, Marty, would you like to listen to some music? I have all different types of music."

"Oh, yes, I love music!" exclaimed Marty, smiling. "Say, do you have any Led Zeppelin records? My mom really doesn't like rock and roll, so she won't buy me any records."

"Oh, I think I have one Led Zeppelin record," Doc replied, smiling. He went over to his stash of records, and then pulled out Led Zeppelin's fourth untitled album. "How about this album?"

"That would be perfect," replied Marty. "That album is my favourite. My friend, Zach, has it! His dad's teaching me how to play the guitar."

"Most people really wouldn't expect for someone my age to listen to Led Zeppelin," Doc explained, chuckling. "People my age aren't expected to like rock and roll, and I'm probably older than your parents. That's another reason... why some people consider me crazy."

"Well, I'm so happy that we have the same taste in music," Marty gushed, smiling.

Doc removed the record from its jacket, laid it onto the turntable, then lifted the needle onto the record. As Black Dog began to blast across the garage. Marty and Doc began dancing to the music.

oooooooooo

As days turned into weeks... and weeks turned into months... and months turned into years... the relationship between Doc and Marty began to grow, immensely. As Marty was struggling with science, Doc offered to help him. Within time, Marty's mother became somewhat more accepting of Marty's friendship with Doc.

While Marty did have plenty of other friends, Doc would always be his very best friend. Marty could relate to Doc ways that he couldn't relate to others his own age. He begun to see Doc as a father-type figure. Marty felt that he couldn't even confide in his parents, as he could confide in Doc.

It seemed very amazing, how one random act of kindness could turn into such a beautiful friendship.


	2. Lone Pine Universe

**Author's Note: This story takes place in the Lone Pine Timeline - which would apply to the second timeline of the Trilogy, Haven, Almanac, and Lone Pine Universes.  
**

_April 10, 1975  
3:15 PM PST_

It started out as an ordinary Thursday afternoon, when Dr. Emmett Brown decided to pick up a gallon of milk. As it was a nice day, he decided to walk to the grocery store. Suddenly, across the street, he saw that there were a bunch of tough-looking kids - and they were picking on a small boy, who looked strangely familiar. The sight had greatly angered Dr. Brown.

"Well, looky what we have here," the leader of the gang sneered. "It's the youngest McFly kid! He's such a shrimp!" The gang leader grabbed the small boy by his shirt, as he snarled, "Gimme your money, shrimp!"

_McFly?_ Doc thought, astonished. _Could it be? Is it possible that the small boy is really..._

"I... I... I, uh, don't have any mo... mo... money," stammered the poor little boy, as he looked terrified.

"I don't believe you, shrimp!" shouted the gang leader, as he and his thugs began to beat up the small boy. Doc could swear that the gang leader looked like a Tannen.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" the small boy pleaded, as he had tears running down his cheeks.

"What's the matter, Crybaby McFly?" sneered the gang leader. "You're too weak to fight like a man?"

_It's Marty McFly!_ Doc thought, with realization. The small boy that these bullies were tormenting was the same person who would, one day, become the visitor who spent a week with Doc - back in 1955! _I sure can't just allow this to happen. I must do something._

"What are you guys treating me like this?" the small boy sobbed. "Whatever did I do to you?"

_Aw, poor Marty!_ Doc thought, sadly - as he ran across the street. It was high time for him to take action, and stand up to the bullies.

"We're treating you like this... because we can," the gang leader replied, laughing. "I mean, it's fun."

_That's their idea of fun?_ Doc thought, incredulously. _Bullying people smaller then them is their idea of fun? This is absolutely disgusting!_

In a very stern voice, Doc called out, "Stop it, right now! Just stop it! You leave the poor boy alone!"

"Oh, look who just arrived!" sneered the gang leader. "It's Crazy Old Doc Brown!" To Doc, he snarled, "Beat it, you crazy lunatic! This don't concern you! I suggest that you turn around... and leave!"

"No," Doc protested, sternly, "I won't stand here, and let you harm this little boy. You leave him alone, right now - or else I... I might just use you for some of my latest experiments! How would you like that? Huh?"

With obvious fear, the gang of tormenters dropped young Marty - and then ran off.

_Sometimes_, thought Doc, _having the reputation of being Crazy Old Doc Brown can come with its advantages._

Just then, Doc noticed Marty collapse to the ground - as he began to cry. Doc kneeled down, as he reached out to the boy. Very tenderly, he touched Marty's shoulder.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Doc asked, gently. "Are you, uh, badly hurt?"

Marty just threw his arms around Doc, as he sobbed. Doc placed his arms around the young boy - and began to rocked him, very gently. As Marty wept, Doc's heart really broke. Nobody deserved that sort of abuse.

"Do you feel better, now?" Doc asked, softly - as Marty, finally, stopped crying.

"Yeah, much better," replied Marty, softly. "Thank you so much. I was very scared. They also used to pick on my older brother, Dave."

"Well, at any rate," Doc asked, as he squeezed the young boy, "what's your name?"

"Uh, Marty," replied the young boy. "My name's Marty McFly."

"Marty!" gushed Doc, as he felt overjoyed. "I mean, that's such a nice name. My name's Dr. Brown." Taking a deep breath, he added, "If you'd like, though, you can call me 'Doc'. You, uh, do seem like a very nice young boy."

"Nice to meet you, uh, Doc," Marty replied. For the first time, since 1955, Doc saw the young boy smile.

oooooooooo

That evening, Marty decided to tell his parents about Doc Brown.

"Oh, I remember Doc Brown!" Lorraine gushed. "He was Calvin Klein's uncle!"

"Yeah, and he really likes my science fiction stories," added George. "I think it's great that he rescued you. Cliff Tannen and his gang could be very brutal."

"He's a very cool man," Marty explained, smiling. "He seems to really like me."

"I'm going to have a little chat with Biff," seethed George. "I will not stand for his little brat of a son tormenting my kids! Bravo to Doc Brown, for standing up to Cliff and his thugs."

"Thanks, Dad," Marty replied, smiling - as he hugged his father. He then hugged his mother, as he added, "It's so cool, being able to meet Calvin Klein's uncle."

"I wonder what Calvin's been up to, these days," Lorraine commented, dreamily. "I know that some people have less than favourable views of Dr. Brown - but I really think he's perfectly fine."

"I'm sure that he'll be great with you, Marty," George continued. "I remember having him, when I was in third grade. He was such a wonderful teacher."

oooooooooo

Doc sat in his garage, as he thought about young Marty. The young boy definitely did bear some resemblance to his older self. He wondered if, before Marty's arrival in 1955, this was the same way he met Marty. It felt like hell, though, waiting for twenty years. He'd have to wait ten more years, of course, before he could talk with Marty about the events of 1955. At least, he finally had his first official meeting with Marty!

There was a sudden knock on the door, interrupting Doc from his thoughts. As Doc went to answer the door, he saw that it was Marty.

"Hey, Marty!" exclaimed Doc, reaching out to hug the boy. "Well, young fella, what brings you over here?"

"I, uh, wanted to spend some more time with you," answered Marty, as he returned the hug. "You seem like a very cool person, Doc. You're not like other grown-ups, who tend to treat me like I'm... like I'm a little kid. It looks like my parents, especially my father, has taken a real liking to you."

"Yeah, I've spent some time with your father," Doc said, smiling. He did feel tempted, at times, to ask if George would introduce him to Marty. He figured that it was best to just let things run their course - and that fate would, eventually, draw him and Marty together. Today happened to be the lucky day. "He really does write good stories!"

"Yeah, I hope to see my dad become a famous author," Marty replied, smiling. "Well, Doc, do you have any other friends?"

"Well, I have a few friendly acquaintances," replied Doc. "The only other close friend that I really have, besides you, is Sabrina."

"Who's Sabrina?" asked Marty, with curiosity. "Is she about the same age as me?"

"Sabrina and I became friends, uh, ten years ago," explained Doc. "Therefore, she's about ten years older. She's seventeen years old. I'm sure that you two will like each other, though. She's quite busy, tonight. Tomorrow, after school, she promised to come see me. She's a very wonderful girl."

"I'll be looking forward to meeting Sabrina," Marty gushed, smiling.

"So, Marty," Doc asked, smiling, "how would you like a popsicle?"

"Oh, sure, Doc," replied Marty, cheerfully. "Yes, please."

"Is there any particular flavour that you like?" asked Doc.

"Yeah, I'll have grape," replied Marty, smiling. "Please."

Doc headed over to the refrigerator - as he grab a grape popsicle, as well as an orange popsicle.

"Thank you, Doc," replied Marty. "I love popsicles. They're really one of my favourite snacks."

"They're one of my favourites, too," replied Doc. "Say, Marty, would you like to listen to some music? I have all different types of music."

"Oh, yes, I love music!" exclaimed Marty, smiling. "Say, do you have any Led Zeppelin records? My mom likes rock and roll, too - so she bought me a few records."

"Oh, I think I have one Led Zeppelin record," Doc replied, smiling. He went over to his stash of records, and then pulled out Led Zeppelin's fourth untitled album. "How about this album?"

"That would be perfect," replied Marty. "That album is my favourite. One day, I'd like to be in a rock and roll band. Zach's dad is teaching me how to play the guitar."

"Most people really wouldn't expect for someone my age to listen to Led Zeppelin," Doc explained, chuckling. "People my age aren't expected to like rock and roll, and I'm probably older than your parents. That's another reason... why some people consider me crazy."

"Well, I'm so happy that we have the same taste in music," Marty gushed, smiling.

Doc removed the record from its jacket, laid it onto the turntable, then lifted the needle onto the record. As Black Dog began to blast across the garage. Marty and Doc began dancing to the music.

oooooooooo

As Doc dropped Marty off, he felt like he was on Cloud Nine. He had a feeling that, in the days to come, he and Marty would have many wonderful times together. One day, when Doc successfully creates his time machine, he would be able to show it off to Marty. He was prepared to take precautions from the terrorists - as he thought of the letter that, back in 1955, seventeen-year-old Marty wrote him.


	3. Newlyweds Universe

**Author's Note: This story takes place in the Newlyweds Universe.**

_April 10, 1975  
3:15 PM PST_

It started out as an ordinary Thursday afternoon, when Dr. Emmett Brown decided to pick up a gallon of milk. As it was a nice day, he decided to walk to the grocery store. Suddenly, across the street, he saw that there were a bunch of tough-looking kids - and they were picking on a small boy, who looked strangely familiar. The sight had greatly angered Dr. Brown.

"Well, looky what we have here," the leader of the gang sneered. "It's the youngest McFly kid! He's such a shrimp!" The gang leader grabbed the small boy by his shirt, as he snarled, "Gimme your money, shrimp!"

_McFly?_ Doc thought, astonished. _Could it be? Is it possible that the small boy is really..._

"I... I... I, uh, don't have any mo... mo... money," stammered the poor little boy, as he looked terrified.

"I don't believe you, shrimp!" shouted the gang leader, as he and his thugs began to beat up the small boy. Doc could swear that the gang leader looked like a Tannen.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" the small boy pleaded, as he had tears running down his cheeks.

"What's the matter, Crybaby McFly?" sneered the gang leader. "You're too weak to fight like a man?"

_It's Marty McFly!_ Doc thought, with realization. The small boy that these bullies were tormenting was the same person who would, one day, become the visitor who spent a week with Doc - back in 1955! _I sure can't just allow this to happen. I must do something._

"What are you guys treating me like this?" the small boy sobbed. "Whatever did I do to you?"

_Aw, poor Marty!_ Doc thought, sadly - as he ran across the street. It was high time for him to take action, and stand up to the bullies.

"We're treating you like this... because we can," the gang leader replied, laughing. "I mean, it's fun."

_That's their idea of fun?_ Doc thought, incredulously. _Bullying people smaller then them is their idea of fun? This is absolutely disgusting!_

In a very stern voice, Doc called out, "Stop it, right now! Just stop it! You leave the poor boy alone!"

"Oh, look who just arrived!" sneered the gang leader. "It's Crazy Old Doc Brown!" To Doc, he snarled, "Beat it, you crazy lunatic! This don't concern you! I suggest that you turn around... and leave!"

"No," Doc protested, sternly, "I won't stand here, and let you harm this little boy. You leave him alone. right now - or else I... I might just use you for some of my latest experiments! How would you like that? Huh?"

With obvious fear, the gang of tormenters dropped young Marty - and then ran off.

_Sometimes_, thought Doc, _having the reputation of being Crazy Old Doc Brown can come with its advantages._

Just then, Doc saw Marty collapse to the ground - as he began to cry. Doc blinked hard, as tears had filled his own eyes. This was actually the _second_ time that Doc saw Marty cry. The first time was back in 1955, when Doc tore up the letter - which seventeen-year-old Marty wrote him, warning him of being shot by a group of terrorists. Since then, Doc felt so bad about being stubborn. Doc kneeled down, as he reached out to the boy. Very tenderly, he touched Marty's shoulder.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Doc asked, gently. "Are you, uh, badly hurt?"

Marty just threw his arms around Doc, as he sobbed. Doc placed his arms around the young boy - and began to rocked him, very gently. As Marty wept, Doc's heart really broke. Nobody deserved that sort of abuse.

"Do you feel better, now?" Doc asked, softly - as Marty, finally, stopped crying.

"Yeah, much better," replied Marty, softly. "Thank you so much. I was very scared. They also used to pick on my older brother, Dave."

"So, at any rate," Doc asked, as he squeezed the young boy, "what's your name?"

"Uh, Marty," replied the young boy. "My name's Marty McFly."

"Marty!" gushed Doc, as he felt overjoyed. "I mean, that's such a nice name. My name's Dr. Brown." Taking a deep breath, he added, "If you'd like, though, you can call me 'Doc'. You, uh, do seem like a very nice young boy."

"Nice to meet you, uh, Doc," Marty replied. For the first time, since 1955, Doc saw the young boy smile.

oooooooooo

Doc sat in his garage, as he was reading the letter from seventeen-year-old Marty. He remembered, with regret, that he kept refusing to listen to Marty - who tried all week, to warn him. Of course, he was touched that Marty cared so much for him - that the idea of losing him would make Marty cry. Still, Doc hadn't wanted to make Marty cry. Perhaps, Marty would still be crying - upon his return to 1985. Doc just couldn't take it, anymore. He flopped down into his bed, buried his face into his pillow, and wept.

Doc was still crying, when he heard a knock on the door. As Doc went to answer the door, he saw that it was Marty.

"Hey, Marty!" exclaimed Doc, reaching out to hug the boy. "Well, young fella, what brings you over here?"

"I, uh, wanted to spend some more time with you," answered Marty, as he returned the hug. "You seem like a very cool person, Doc. You're not like other grown-ups, who tend to treat me like I'm... like I'm a little kid. It looks like my parents, especially my father, has taken a real liking to you." As Marty looked up, he gasped, "Are you okay, Doc? Why are you crying?"

"Yeah, Marty, I'll be fine," Doc replied, sniffing. "It's just some, uh, personal issues." Doc desperately wished to Marty of what was really on his mind. It felt like hell, though, waiting for twenty years. He'd have to wait ten more years, of course, before he could talk with Marty about the events of 1955. At least, he finally had his first official meeting with Marty!

"Well, why are you so sad?" Marty asked, concerned.

Realizing that his crying must have shocked Marty, Doc laughed a little - as he asked, "I guess you've never seen a grown man cry before?"

"No, I can't say that I have," Marty replied, softly.

"Well, we older men also have feelings," Doc explained, as he placed his arms around Marty. "Just because we get older, it doesn't mean that we stop having feelings. We older men do get sad, and it does help to have a good cry. The thing is, crying a good way of releasing your emotions."

"Yeah, that's what my mom always tells me," Marty said, smiling. "Still, I can't say that I've ever seen my dad cry."

"Well, unfortunately, there is a little stigma in society," Doc explained, "where it's not simply considered manly... or proper... for a grown man to cry. Fortunately, society has began to relax their stance - but, still, not everyone's comfortable with the idea."

"Oh, I see," replied Marty, nervously. "I was never one to buy into the rumours of you being Crazy Old Doc Brown. I mean, I try to see the best in everyone."

"Good for you, Marty," Doc said, smiling. "Speaking of your dad, I've spent some time with him." He did feel tempted, at times, to ask if George would introduce him to Marty. He figured that it was best to just let things run their course - and that fate would, eventually, draw him and Marty together. Today happened to be the lucky day. "He really does write good stories!"

"Yeah, I hope to see my dad become a famous author," Marty replied, smiling. "Well, Doc, do you have any other friends?"

"Well, I have a few friendly acquaintances," replied Doc. "The only other close friend that I really have, besides you, is Sabrina."

"Who's Sabrina?" asked Marty, with curiosity. "Is she about the same age as me?"

"Sabrina and I became friends, uh, ten years ago," explained Doc. "Therefore, she's about ten years older. She's seventeen years old. I'm sure that you two will like each other, though. She's quite busy, tonight. Tomorrow, after school, she promised to come see me. She's a very wonderful girl."

"I'll be looking forward to meeting Sabrina," Marty gushed, smiling.

"So, Marty," Doc asked, smiling, " how would you like a popsicle?"

"Oh, sure, Doc," replied Marty, cheerfully. "Yes, please."

"Is there any particular flavour that you like?" asked Doc.

"Yeah, I'll have grape," replied Marty, smiling. "Please."

Doc headed over to the refrigerator - as he grab a grape popsicle, as well as an orange popsicle.

"Thank you, Doc," replied Marty. "I love popsicles. They're really one of my favourite snacks."

"They're one of my favourites, too," replied Doc. "Say, Marty, would you like to listen to some music? I have all different types of music."

"Oh, yes, I love music!" exclaimed Marty, smiling. "Say, do you have any Led Zeppelin records? My mom likes rock and roll, too - so she bought me a few records."

"Oh, I think I have one Led Zeppelin record," Doc replied, smiling. He went over to his stash of records, and then pulled out Led Zeppelin's fourth untitled album. "How about this album?"

"That would be perfect," replied Marty. "That album is my favourite. One day, I'd like to be in a rock and roll band. Zach's dad is teaching me how to play the guitar."

"Most people really wouldn't expect for someone my age to listen to Led Zeppelin," Doc explained, chuckling. "People my age aren't expected to like rock and roll, and I'm probably older than your parents. That's another reason... why some people consider me crazy."

"Well, I'm so happy that we have the same taste in music," Marty gushed, smiling.

Doc removed the record from its jacket, laid it onto the turntable, then lifted the needle onto the record. As Black Dog began to blast across the garage. Marty and Doc began dancing to the music.

oooooooooo

As Doc dropped Marty off, he felt like he was on Cloud Nine. He had a feeling that, in the days to come, he and Marty would have many wonderful times together. One day, when Doc successfully creates his time machine, he would be able to show it off to Marty. He was prepared to take precautions from the terrorists - as he thought of the letter that, back in 1955, seventeen-year-old Marty wrote him.

His heart suddenly ached for the older Marty - as he realized that, ten years in Marty's future, the teen would be trying desperately to warn Doc of his impending death, and Doc's younger self would refuse to listen to him. _All in good time, Brown_, Doc reminded himself. _All in good time._


	4. Twins Universe

**Author's Note: This story takes place in the Twins Universe.**

_April 10, 1975  
3:15 PM PST_

It started out as an ordinary Thursday afternoon, when Dr. Emmett Brown decided to pick up a gallon of milk. As it was a nice day, he decided to walk to the grocery store. Suddenly, across the street, he saw that there were a bunch of tough-looking kids - and they were picking on a small boy, who looked strangely familiar. The sight had greatly angered Dr. Brown.

"Well, looky what we have here," the leader of the gang sneered. "It's one of the McFly twins! He's such a shrimp!" The gang leader grabbed the small boy by his shirt, as he snarled, "Gimme your money, shrimp!"

_McFly?_ Doc thought, astonished. _Could it be? Is it possible that the small boy is really..._

"I... I... I, uh, don't have any mo... mo... money," stammered the poor little boy, as he looked terrified.

"I don't believe you, shrimp!" shouted the gang leader, as he and his thugs began to beat up the small boy. Doc could swear that the gang leader looked like a Tannen.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" the small boy pleaded, as he had tears running down his cheeks.

"What's the matter, Crybaby McFly?" sneered the gang leader. "You're too weak to fight like a man?"

_It's Marty McFly!_ Doc thought, with realization. The small boy that these bullies were tormenting was the same person who would, one day, become the visitor who spent a week with Doc - back in 1955! _I sure can't just allow this to happen. I must do something._

"What are you guys treating me like this?" the small boy sobbed. "Whatever did I do to you?"

_Aw, poor Marty!_ Doc thought, sadly - as he ran across the street. It was high time for him to take action, and stand up to the bullies.

"We're treating you like this... because we can," the gang leader replied, laughing. "I mean, it's fun."

_That's their idea of fun?_ Doc thought, incredulously. _Bullying people smaller then them is their idea of fun? This is absolutely disgusting!_

In a very stern voice, Doc called out, "Stop it, right now! Just stop it! You leave the poor boy alone!"

"Oh, look who just arrived!" sneered the gang leader. "It's Crazy Old Doc Brown!" To Doc, he snarled, "Beat it, you crazy lunatic! This don't concern you! I suggest that you turn around... and leave!"

"No," Doc protested, sternly, "I won't stand here, and let you harm this little boy. You leave him alone. right now - or else I... I might just use you for some of my latest experiments! How would you like that? Huh?"

With obvious fear, the gang of tormenters dropped young Marty - and then ran off.

_Sometimes_, thought Doc, _having the reputation of being Crazy Old Doc Brown can come with its advantages._

Just then, Doc saw Marty collapse to the ground - as he began to cry. Doc kneeled down, as he reached out to the boy. Very tenderly, he touched Marty's shoulder.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Doc asked, gently. "Are you, uh, badly hurt?"

Marty just threw his arms around Doc, as he sobbed. Doc placed his arms around the young boy - and began to rocked him, very gently. As Marty wept, Doc's heart really broke. Nobody deserved that sort of abuse.

"Do you feel better, now?" Doc asked, softly - as Marty, finally, stopped crying.

"Yeah, much better," replied Marty, softly. "Thank you so much. I was very scared. They also used to pick on my older brother, Dave."

"So, at any rate," Doc asked, as he squeezed the young boy, "what's your name?"

"Uh, Marty," replied the young boy. "My name's Marty McFly."

"Marty!" gushed Doc, as he felt overjoyed. "I mean, that's such a nice name. My name's Dr. Brown." Taking a deep breath, he added, "If you'd like, though, you can call me 'Doc'. You, uh, do seem like a very nice young boy."

"Nice to meet you, uh, Doc," Marty replied. For the first time, since 1955, Doc saw the young boy smile.

Remembering something else, Doc asked, "So, Marty, you have a twin?"

"Yeah, his name's Calvin," replied Marty. "He had to go to the dentist, though."

_Great Scott!_ Doc thought, amazed. Back in 1955, when seventeen-year-old Marty visited him, he never mentioned having a twin! He even showed showed Doc a picture of him - with his older brother and sister, but no twin! _Well, Marty's alive. I guess that's the important thing Something must have happened, though, to cause Marty to have a twin._

oooooooooo

That evening, Marty decided to tell his parents and Calvin about Doc Brown.

"Oh, I remember Doc Brown!" Lorraine gushed. "He was Calvin Klein's uncle!"

"Yeah, and he really likes my science fiction stories," added George. "I think it's great that he rescued you. Cliff Tannen and his gang could be very brutal."

"He's a very cool man," Marty explained, smiling. "He seems to really like me."

"I'm going to have a little chat with Biff," seethed George. "I will not stand for his little brat of a son tormenting my kids! Bravo to Doc Brown, for standing up to Cliff and his thugs."

"Thanks, Dad," Marty replied, smiling - as he hugged his father. He then hugged his mother, as he added, "It's so cool, being able to meet Calvin Klein's uncle."

"I would like to meet Doc Brown, too," commented Calvin. "I hope he can let me know more about the boy who I was named after."

Marty smiled at his twin, as he replied, "Sure, Cal! You can meet him, tonight."

"I wonder what Calvin's been up to, these days," Lorraine commented, dreamily. "I know that some people have less than favourable views of Dr. Brown - but I really think he's perfectly fine."

"I'm sure that he'll be great with you boys," George continued. "I remember having him, when I was in third grade. He was such a wonderful teacher."

oooooooooo

Doc sat in his garage, as he thought about young Marty. The young boy definitely did bear some resemblance to his older self. He wondered if, before Marty's arrival in 1955, this was the same way he met Marty. It felt like hell, though, waiting for twenty years. He'd have to wait ten more years, of course, before he could talk with Marty about the events of 1955. At least, he finally had his first official meeting with Marty!

There still was the mystery of how, in this new timeline, Marty ended up with a twin!

There was a sudden knock on the door, interrupting Doc from his thoughts. As Doc went to answer the door, he saw that it was Marty - and his twin. _That must be Calvin_, Doc thought.

"Hey, Marty!" exclaimed Doc, reaching out to hug the boy. "Well, young fella, what brings you over here?" Turning to Marty's twin, he added, "You must be Calvin!"

"I, uh, wanted to spend some more time with you," answered Marty, as he returned the hug. "You seem like a very cool person, Doc. You're not like other grown-ups, who tend to treat me like I'm... like I'm a little kid. It looks like my parents, especially my father, has taken a real liking to you. Calvin wished to meet you, too."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Doc Brown," gushed Calvin, as he also hugged Doc.

"Yeah, I've spent some time with your father," Doc said, smiling. He did feel tempted, at times, to ask if George would introduce him to Marty. He figured that it was best to just let things run their course - and that fate would, eventually, draw him and Marty together. Today happened to be the lucky day. "He really does write good stories!"

"Yeah, I hope to see my dad become a famous author," Marty replied, smiling. "Well, Doc, do you have any other friends?"

"Well, I have a few friendly acquaintances," replied Doc. "The only other close friend that I really have, besides the two of you, is Sabrina."

"Who's Sabrina?" asked Marty and Calvin, simultaneously.

"Sabrina and I became friends, uh, ten years ago," explained Doc. "Therefore, she's about ten years older. She's seventeen years old. I'm sure that you two will like each other, though. She's quite busy, tonight. Tomorrow, after school, she promised to come see me. She's a very wonderful girl."

"I'll be looking forward to meeting Sabrina," Marty gushed, smiling.

"Yeah, Doc," agreed Calvin. "That sounds so exciting. I can hardly wait."

"So, boys," Doc asked, smiling, "how would you like a popsicle?"

"Oh, sure, Doc," replied Marty, cheerfully - as Calvin nodded in agreement. "Yes, please."

"Is there any particular flavour that you like?" asked Doc.

"Yeah, I'll have grape," replied Marty, smiling. "Please."

"I'll take orange, please," added Calvin.

Doc headed over to the refrigerator - as he grab a grape popsicle, as well as two orange popsicles.

"Thank you, Doc," replied Marty. "I love popsicles. They're really one of my favourite snacks."

"Yeah, same here," added Calvin. "They're so juicy."

"They're one of my favourites, too," replied Doc. "Say, boys, would you like to listen to some music? I have all different types of music."

"Oh, yes, we love music!" exclaimed Marty, smiling. "Say, do you have any Led Zeppelin records? Our mom likes rock and roll, too - so she bought us a few records."

"Yeah, Led Zeppelin is our favourite group," agreed Calvin,

"Oh, I think I have one Led Zeppelin record," Doc replied, smiling. He went over to his stash of records, and then pulled out Led Zeppelin's fourth untitled album. "How about this album?"

"That would be perfect," replied Marty. "That album is my favourite. One day, I'd like to be in a rock and roll band. Zach's dad is teaching me how to play the guitar."

"Yeah, it's also my favourite," agreed Calvin. "I'd rather be a football star, though."

"Most people really wouldn't expect for someone my age to listen to Led Zeppelin," Doc explained, chuckling. "People my age aren't expected to like rock and roll, and I'm probably older than your parents. That's another reason... why some people consider me crazy."

"Well, I'm so happy that we have the same taste in music," Marty gushed, smiling.

"I like other kinds of music, too," remarked Calvin, "besides rock."

"I'm sure that you'll really enjoy my record collection, then," replied Doc, smiling.

Doc removed the record from its jacket, laid it onto the turntable, then lifted the needle onto the record. As Black Dog began to blast across the garage. Marty and Doc began dancing to the music.

oooooooooo

As Doc dropped Marty off, he felt like he was on Cloud Nine. He had a feeling that, in the days to come, he and Marty would have many wonderful times together. One day, when Doc successfully creates his time machine, he would be able to show it off to Marty. He was prepared to take precautions from the terrorists - as he thought of the letter that, back in 1955, seventeen-year-old Marty wrote him.

There was one problem, though. In order to avoid creating a time paradox, he would be able to invite only Marty to see his time machine. That might hurt Calvin's feelings, a little. _Well, I'll just explain to Calvin about time paradoxes... and the space-time continuum_, thought Doc. _He should be able to understand._


End file.
